


Something More

by michael_046



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_046/pseuds/michael_046
Summary: This follows the establishment and growth of the relationship between Kid Flash and Robin.





	1. The One Where The Speedsters Get Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash and Kid Flash chase sophisticated bank robbers from Central to Gotham City, eventually calling on the help of Batman and Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an 8 chapter series that I am really excited to be working on. Each chapter is based around one or two significant events, all contributing to the growth of the Kid Flash/Robin relationship. 
> 
> I'm a sucker for cliché KF/R storylines so a couple of those will definitely be present in future chapters; just warning you. 
> 
> I'd like to say that this first chapter is done, but I still may go through and change and edit things every now and then. I'm currently working on chapters 2 and 3, so I really hope I get some good responses.
> 
> *I'm not entirely set on the title. If I come up with something better, or someone has a good suggestion, I'll probably end up changing it*

Central City

June 4th, 11:07pm CST

 

“Do we really have to go? I’m so tired. School was awful today; I just want to sleep,” Wally groaned into his pillow.

“Yes, we have to go. We are _superheroes_ , remember,” his uncle Barry said while suppressing a chuckle. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, moving so that he was leaning on the right side of the doorway into his nephew’s room. “It’s our responsibility. And, technically, the Justice League has ordered us to go, so we don’t have much a choice. Besides, it’s not the innocent civilians’ faults that you have to retake your math class over the summer, now is it?”

Wally sat up, grumbling something incoherent about math being evil before crossing his legs as he moved to face his uncle. “It’s just some bank robbers; you said so yourself. Why can’t the police just take care of it? Honestly, I feel like sometimes we are just doing the job of the police, rather than stopping actual villains.”

“I know,” Barry started, moving from the doorframe to sit at the end of Wally’s bed, “but the police are asking for our help, and that’s what we are here for. If someone asks for our help, we help. That’s just how it is. If it’s taking down the entire Injustice League single-handedly or getting a little kitten out of a tree, we do our best, and we help.” 

“Ugh, I hate it when you’re right,” Wally muttered as he fell back down against his sheets. “Why do we have to be the good guys? I’m sure the bad guys don’t have to work this often,” he whispered, more to himself than his uncle.

“It doesn’t matter what the bad guys’ schedules are, because we are the good guys. And, that means not going back to sleep,” Barry said, a little louder than necessary, as he stood, walked around the bed and reached over and grabbed Wally by his wrists, practically yanking him into a fully standing position.

“Alright, fine. I’m up. No more sleep. No more sweet, gentle sleep,” Wally said, his voice petering off towards the end, as he stared at his bedroom wall, his eyes slightly glazed over.

“Ooookay then, weirdo.” Barry moved to leave the room. “We are out of here in 60 seconds. You aren’t going to lay back down when I leave to get changed are you?”

Wally let out a dramatic sigh. “No, I won’t go back to sleep,” he said, somewhat indignantly, and sped away into his closet.

“Good, good. Meet you downstairs! Don’t forget your snacks, you never know if you’ll need them!” And with that, Barry was out the bedroom door, in his own closet, dressed, and finally downstairs, patiently waiting by the door, and it had only been 9 seconds. Barry looked over at the stairs, and still heard and saw no Wally. He sighed silently, then taking a big breath, glancing at the door, then back towards the stairs, when his vision was filled with bright, neon-like yellow, and an untamed orange head of hair. “Finally, it took you long enough. I feel like I’ve been waiting for years.”

Wally crossed his arms and made a big point of rolling his eyes. “Seriously? It’s been twenty-four seconds since you said I had sixty seconds, what’s the rush? We’re so fast we can catch up to them, come out of nowhere, and they’ll be in the back of a police car and I’ll be back in my bed in no time.”

“Let’s first catch up to them, then we’ll see how it goes from there,” Barry, though now dressed as The Flash, said in as stern a voice as he could muster, which wasn’t very stern.

“Oh my god, was that your best attempt at a Bat voice? That’s all you’ve got?” Wally stood almost fully hunched over in his Kid Flash costume, clutching his stomach, attempting to contain his laughter.

“No! That wasn’t my best try! I was trying to sound serious, and if it came out sounding like Batman, then, that’s just a coincidence,” The Flash hurriedly said. “Besides, I won’t even try to do a Bat voice, because you can’t compare to Batman’s. He’s got that voice down. You should hear him when he’s not in costume, it’s crazy how different he sounds.” Flash smiled, fondly thinking back on his memories with Bruce outside of their hero personas. 

“Can I meet who Batman really is?” Kid Flash spoke up, interrupting Flash’s reminiscing quite suddenly. Flash looked down at his protege, who was beaming up at him. 

“Uh, that’s not really my call. But I’ll look into it.” Kid Flash nearly jumped, his fist pumping in the air. “But that doesn’t mean it’s a sure thing, so don’t get your hopes up, Kid. Bats likes his privacy, if that wasn’t already heavily apparent,” Flash said with a slight roll of his eyes. He did have to admit that some of Batman’s ‘policies’ did seem a bit extreme, especially when it came to Robin. He had that kid _sheltered_.

“I’m just going to go ahead and put it in my mind that you said I could meet him, so then I can get my hopes _all_ the way up,” Kid Flash said, a teasing lilt in his voice.

“Sure, whatever you want to believe, Kid,” Flash began, moving from his spot in the entryway to open the front door, “Now, let’s get going. The police are saying they’ve hit two banks and that they are possibly on their way to a third.” In the blink of an eye, Kid Flash was already out of the house and ahead of Flash, waiting at the edge of the lawn.

“Well, what are you waiting for then, slowpoke?” Kid Flash teased, knowing full well that his uncle would best him in a race 15 times out of 10. Flash sped his way over towards his nephew, closing and locking the door in one blindingly fast motion. In a matter of perhaps 2 or so seconds, Flash was easily a hundred feet down the street, out ahead of Kid Flash.

With a mocking tone and a small smile, Flash half shouted, “Well, what are you waiting for then, slowpoke?” His barely hidden smile grew to nearly a cheshire grin as Kid Flash let out a groan, and Flash couldn’t contain himself any longer and started cackling. 

 

——————————————————————

 

It wasn’t hard for Flash and Kid Flash to pick up the trail of the bank robbers. And that’s not saying that they could sense the criminals’ movements, but rather that the bad guys had left a very incriminating path of destruction behind them. Flash and Kid Flash needed only a moment for their minds to register the destruction they were seeing. 

Nearly the entire street had been demolished. The storefronts all were in ruins, some buildings missing entire walls. The road itself looked as if someone had carved into it with a giant axe, and while only a handful of cars littered the street, abandoned, they lay in decay, missing large segments, some looking like they had been cut in half. But perhaps the worst of it all was the blood. There was so much blood. And it was just splashed about, as if someone were just walking down the street and spraying it with a hose wherever they pleased. 

Flash and Kid came to a halt about halfway down the street, stopping in front of the second bank that was hit. The entire front of the bank was gone, while the rest lay in pieces. Just the sheer amount of destruction and death seemed to bring time to a standstill. 

“Alright,” Kid Flash started, “you win this time. These apparently are not your typical bank robbers, and I can see why the police wanted us to deal with this.”

“Now you’re getting it. When they ask, it’s usually because they mean it, not because they are lazy,” The Flash whispered, although he wasn’t sure why. He was positive there were no people nearby. 

“Why are you whispering?” 

“I.. I don’t know. I just feel like I shouldn’t be disrupting the quiet.”

“It is kind of creepily quiet, don’t you think? Why is it so quiet?”

“Because.. because everyone that was here is dead. At least, I’m getting that from the crazy amount of blood that’s all over the place. Come on, we aren’t going to get much from this scene,” The Flash muttered, his voice taking a low tone in some sort of reverence. 

Kid Flash stepped awkwardly in place, switching his weight from foot to foot. He didn’t like seeing all this death, but his uncle was just slowly moving his gaze over every inch of the destruction. “Uh, do you think we should go to the station? They might have something helpful, right?” Kid hoped he was making it apparent how uncomfortable he was being in a place where so many innocent people had died.

After a prolonged silence, Flash turned towards his protege. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. Let’s go,” he said, petering off towards the end, as he was then speaking to half a bank.

As soon as the word ‘yeah’ had come out of his uncle’s mouth, Wally had booked it out of that shell of a bank. He needed to get away from it, from that street. There was just so much blood, it was all he could think about, all he could see when he closed his eyes. He realized, just a moment too late, that perhaps running with your eyes closed, with his speed, could be a bad idea, as his right foot collided with something solid. His eyes sprung open in mild pain just in time to see the ground awfully up close, as he face planted into the community garden the rec center had planted outside the police station. He was standing as quickly as he had gone down, brushing the dirt off of his suit and out of his hair as fast as was humanly possible. Though he knew he was going faster than what was considered ‘humanly’, and he got quite a kick out of that. While he was getting the final clumps of dirt out of his hair and laughing at his joke, Flash came to a speeding halt behind him at the edge of the garden, right at the steps to the entrance of the station. 

Flash looked down and saw a sizable chunk of concrete missing from the first step, and let out a large, overdramatic sigh as he began an attempt to ‘parent’, “You know we are going to have to pay for that, right? You really need to be watching where you are going. How many times do you need to break something and land on your face for that lesson to stick?”

“I’m thinking this was the magic number,” Kid Flash retorted as he stepped out of the garden, finally having rid himself of (most of) the dirt. He looked down at his suit in the porch light of the police station and visibly deflated. “This is going to take _so long_ to clean, and I _just_ finished cleaning the grass stains out of it from last timeeeee,” he said, dragging out the pronunciation of the final word as an indication of his annoyance. 

The air around them was charged with a child-like irritation as Flash began to speak. “Well, I don’t think it’s going to get any better than that,” smirking as he said it, and turned to walk into the station, Kid Flash right on his heel. 

 

——————————————————————

 

Flash, Kid Flash, Captain Rogers, and Rogers’ lieutenant all stood cramped around a small computer monitor in one of the ‘bull pen’ cubicles. 

“Okay, so, this is, is uh, what again? I’m sorry, I’m just lost,” Flash said, a hint of annoyance bubbling up in his tone.

“Alright, so the thieves already have hit the third bank that we had suspected they were heading for, but what they don’t know is that we had the tellers at the bank put trackers in the bills before the robbers had arrived. Good so far, right?” Captain Rogers asked.

“Yes, yeah I have that part.” 

“Good. So then this here on the screen, this little blue dot way down here in the bottom-left, that’s us, that’s our location.”

“That’s Central City…” Flash said. It sounded more like a question and not the statement he had meant it to be.

“Exactly. And then this blinking green dot, up here, that’s our thieves. Well, that’s the money, anyway. Right now they’re just on the highway in-between cities, but once we are able to pinpoint where they are planning on stopping, that’s when you two,” the captain said, eyeing the heroes, “go after them. Sound like a plan?”

“Sounds great.” Kid said hurriedly, “Hey, uh, Flash? I’m just going to take a quick little snoozer on that super comfy looking couch in the corner. Wake me when it’s time to go, alright?” he asked, looking more worse for wear than usual.

 

“That’s fine. Knock yourself out,” Flash joked, turning his attention back to the screen while Kid Flash made his way over to the couch. He sat down, twisted his body, brought his legs up over one of the arms, and had finally settled into what his mind could only comprehend as perhaps one of the most comfortable spots he had ever been in, when his uncle’s voice came ringing out to him. “Kid, we got it. It looks like they’re stopping in Gotham City. Let’s go.”

Kid was off the couch and at the door right as his uncle had reached it. “Let’s go get this done, I am _tired_ , and I just want to sleep,” Kid Flash mumbled half-heartedly, though loud enough for his uncle to hear him. 

“It’ll be fine. We’ll be in and out of Gotham City. But, just in case we need help, I already called Batman and let him know to be on the look out for us in case we need a little bit of backup, though I can’t imagine this is a fight we can’t handle,” Flash said, sending his nephew a smirk as they walked out of the police station.

Kid Flash sighed, dejectedly. “Gotham City, here we come.”

 

——————————————————————

 

Gotham City

June 5th, 12:18am EST

 

“Understood… It’s no problem… We’ll keep our ear to the ground… Good luck.” And with that, Batman, or rather Bruce Wayne, ended his phone call with The Flash. He had seemed slightly irritated, but other than that he came off fine, and en route to Gotham City no less, hot on the tail of some bank robbers from Central City. 

Bruce dropped his phone onto his desk and closed his eyes all while letting out a long, low sigh. He had been really looking forward to just getting a good night’s sleep, especially with the Investor’s Call for Wayne Enterprises that he had to coordinate in less than eight hours now. Who on earth thought having the call on a _Sunday morning_ would be a good idea? But he had to push past that now because, knowing Flash, and even more so Kid Flash, they were going to need some help, and sooner rather than later. 

At that thought, Bruce stood suddenly, causing his vision to blur slightly, but only for a moment, before making his way around his expansive desk to the massive double doors of his study. He had an obligation, not just to the League, but to his friend. Pulling the doors open and quickly rounding the corner towards the main hall, he contemplated different plans for how he would inevitably end up having to rescue Flash and the Kid. It’s not that he didn’t believe in or trust Flash, but it was more that he had had his own previous experiences with Flash, where something like this had become somewhat of an issue. Since then, he knew to be prepared to rescue Flash if he ever asks for any sort of help.

Finally making his way to the main hall, he turned to the right, making a sharp one-eighty degree turn, gliding up the staircase two steps at a time, his hand ghosting the railing alongside him. Stopping momentarily at the landing of the second floor, he took a quick glance behind him, taking in the crown molding of the highly arched ceilings, the intricate carvings of the wood panels covering the walls, the plush, velvet-like carpet in his grand foyer. It was times like these that he was reminded just how little free time he has to appreciate the grandeur of his home. But he pushed that thought aside as he made his way down the hallway straight ahead of him. 

Knocking twice, but entering before hearing any response, Bruce stood in the now open doorway of his adopted son’s room. Richard was facing away from the door, sitting at his desk, typing away with incredible speed on his computer. Bruce rapped his knuckles on the door frame, much harder than when he had knocked, eliciting a loud, but distinct ‘knocking’ sound. Dick jumped ever so slightly at the sound, and whirled in his chair to face his doorway, making immediate eye contact with the man standing in it.

“Flash and Kid Flash are in town. They’re going after some bank robbers who fled here from Central, and we have to help them,” Bruce said, as calm as ever.

“Why do they need our help? Can’t the two of them handle themselves?” Dick questioned. 

“Not really,” Bruce started, “Flash isn’t exactly the best planner, and Kid Flash just,” Bruce let out a heavy sigh, “runs feet first into every bad situation.”

The sly comment brought a small smile to Dick’s lips.

“Alright, ten minutes ’til go?” Dick asked as he stood from his desk and grabbed his suit and utility belt from his closet. 

“Let’s make it five. They may have their superpowers, but they manage to get themselves in bad situations really quickly, and really easily,” Bruce said, half joking, but half serious. “And, I talked to the Central City police department and they said what had been causing so much damage was what seemed like a swarm of bugs, eating everything. Now, I’m willing to bet that it’s not actual bugs under the control of some low-time criminals, but rather some sort of nano robotics, so make sure to bring an EMP. We want those drone-things down for the count.” At that, he turned and walked back down the hall towards the stairs, en route to the Bat Cave, leaving Dick hurriedly changing into his ‘Robin’ suit.

No more than a minute later, a fully dressed, and fully equipped Robin stood in the Bat Cave, working quickly, tapping commands into the touchscreen display of his R-cycle. As he entered his last command, having had to go through the laborious task of rebooting the entire R-cycle’s systems, he heard a loud roar as a familiar vehicle came to life, but it wasn’t his R-cycle. 

He turned and glanced over his shoulder at Batman, sitting in the Batmobile, giving the ‘go’ signal. Robin hopped on his R-cycle, grabbing the controls and shooting down what he called his ‘launch strip’, getting faster and faster as he approached an intense wall of water. Behind him he could hear the Batmobile’s distinct rumbling as it barreled towards its own section of the waterfall, while Batman drove down his own ‘launch strip’. The two vehicles broke through the sheet of falling water at nearly the same moment, Robin just barely pulling ahead, coming out into a dimly lit tunnel. 

As he and Batman shot towards what seemed like the rocky end of the tunnel, at the very last moment it mechanically opened just enough for the two vehicles to come flying out, the exit promptly closing, appearing as nothing more than a simple rock formation. As they both approached an intersection, they diverted, having differing destinations.

Robin, expertly navigating the streets of Gotham, weaving in and out of traffic, made his way to his destination, while he assumed Batman was doing the same.

 

——————————————————————

 

“You know,” Kid Flash began, “this is just awful. All I wanted to do was get a full night’s sleep, but no! Because of _you_ ,” and he forcefully pushed himself against the Flash, “I am here, and not my bed. And where is here, might you ask? Well, some sketchy warehouse in Gotham City of all places. Honestly, Flash, you really know how to make my dreams come true. How did you know that I always wanted to be knocked out because of some stupid trap and some stupid gas, and then tied up so that I can barely move, and have an inhibitor collar put on me, so that I can feel like just a _normal_ _teenager_. Thank you. You have made my dreams come true! I have always wanted to die in a dirty warehouse in a dirty city!”

“Are you done now?” Flash asked, clearly unimpressed. When the only response he got was silence, he continued, “We aren’t going to die here, you know I called Batman before we even came to Gotham. He’ll come for us. I’m sure he expected us to get captured anyways, so at least he’ll be prepared.”

“You really think he expected us to get captured? Do you not care that his confidence in you is so low that he just automatically assumed we’d get captured?”

There was silence for a brief moment before the Flash spoke again. “Well, we did get captured, didn’t we? I would be offended if he assumed that and he was wrong, but the guy never is. He can be a little creepy sometimes.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kid asked, clearly now more interested in the conversation. 

“Just, I don’t know, his tactics, I guess?” The Flash thought for a moment. “When he goes for bad guys, he really likes to creep them out. He loves to play on fear and surprise and darkness.”

“That sounds like a horror movie, honestly.”

“Well, that’s just the way he operates. The media covers what bad guys he stopped and where and when, they never cover the how. And I think it’s either because he’s so good none of the criminals talk, or that they know how creepy it is and they don’t want to broadcast it.”

“Okay, that’s getting a little bit extreme, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know, you’ll have to see his tactics for yourself. Oh! And maybe he’ll bring Boy Wonder,” Flash said with a small smile. The last time he had seen Dick had been when he was eleven. 

“He’s bringing Robin?” Kid Flash continued the conversation. “Isn’t he like nine years old?”

“Uh, no. Definitely not. He was nine when Batman first took him in and began the training, but that was seven years ago. I’m excited to finally see him in action. I haven’t seen the kid in a little over five years.”

“Well, however old these Bat-people are, they sure are taking their sweet time.”

 

——————————————————————

 

“I have a visual on the, um, hostages, and the targets. I count… eight hostile forces,” Robin spoke quietly into his comm. Using his binoculars he was watching Flash and Kid Flash talking. He was watching them from his scout position, laying flat on the roof of an adjacent warehouse. 

Batman’s signature voice buzzed in his ear, “I count nine.”

Robin panned over from Flash and his protege to the kidnappers, recounting. He again counted eight, so there just must be one blocked from his sight. After all, Batman was on the roof of the warehouse on the opposite side, so he had a different angle. 

He panned his way back to Flash and Kid, a small smile forming on his face as he watched them just talk. He was pulled back to reality by Batman’s harsh voice coming through his comm.

“Ready the EMP. We want the drones down, and it’ll give us complete darkness.”

Robin could practically hear the devilish smirk he was sure Batman was sporting at that moment. He knew how much Batman loved the dark. He reached down into the small bag that he had with him, pulling out what looked like a small missile launcher.

“EMP ready for launch,” Robin spoke into his comm. Batman’s response was almost immediate.

“Begin deployment, and activate as soon as possible.”

Once Robin had confirmed Batman had finished talking, he used the small screen on the side of the launcher to confirm a target location, and finally hit the launch button. He watched as what looked like an electronic, extra thick frisbee flew out and made its way across the divide between the two warehouses, finding its home on the wall of the warehouse, locking itself into place with a small thud. 

“The EMP is ready to be activated,” Robin spoke as he glanced across the way, hoping to see perhaps two little bat ears in the darkness, but he saw nothing.

“Alright. Move in, then activate once in position.”

That was all Robin needed to hear. In one swift motion, he got up into a crouch and leapt from where he had been hiding, twirling midair and launching his grappling hook, bringing his rapid descent to a near stop just inches from the concrete ground. Moments later, with his grappling hook successfully retracted, he darted in the shadows across towards the warehouse he knew housed his two comrades. 

He took out two Batarangs while he ran, and threw them with practiced ease, not needing to check to see if they had hit their target, because he knew they had. He had finally made it to the wall of the warehouse, and decided before they upped the chaos, he should throw in some signature creepy. 

With his back against the warehouse wall, he threw his head back and let loose a very loud, very particular cackle. He waited a few moments then he cackled a second time, louder than the first. And he knew it was time. He reached down to his wrist display, and tapped twice on two virtual buttons. He whispered silently to himself, “And let the show begin!”

 

——————————————————————

 

“I feel like we’ve been sitting here for hours,” Kid Flash groaned as he fell against his uncle. “Are you sure Batman even cares if we live? It has got to have been days since we’ve been trapped here.”

“Wally, are you serious? First of all, there are tons of skylights, so we know it’s still the night of when we were kidnapped. And second, there is clock right over there on the wall. It’s been five minutes since we last talked about Batman coming to get us, and it’s been forty minutes since we woke up. Seriously, you need to calm down.”

“But I’m going to die here! I’m so hungry! I haven’t eaten anything since we had dinner, and who knows how long ago that was!”

“Wally, I do. I know how long ago that was. And it was definitely like five hours ago. You aren’t going to die, I promise.”

“You can’t guarantee that! Would if there is a famine while we are trapped in here, and by the time we can finally-” Kid Flash was interrupted by a small and soft metallic noise on the wall closest to them. Flash looked over towards their captors, but thankfully they had all indulged themselves with their supposed ‘riches’ and were passed out. Flash turned his head back to the wall, waiting to see if something was going to happen. Kid Flash decided it had been long enough and it was okay to start talking again. 

“Do you think that that’s Bat-” but once again he was interrupted by two smaller sounding metallic noises, sounding like something had collided with the wall. The two noises came from a part of the wall much closer to them, with the original noise having been a little further down.

“Okay, so, is that Batman or is it like-” but once again, Kid Flash was interrupted mid-sentence, by what he could only describe as one of the most unsettling noises he has ever heard. A loud, menacing, almost threatening cackle sounded, seeming like it was coming from everywhere at once.

“Ah, so Bats did bring the Boy Wonder. I understand that’s his signature thing. Bats says it never fails to creep out the bad guys.”

“And I can see why, that was the creepiest thing I’ve ever heard!” Kid said. He would be almost fearful, except that he knew that the person making that noise was here to help. He took in a breath to start to say something to his uncle when another, somehow louder and scarier cackle pierced the air. The five of the nine kidnappers who had woken up from the first cackle were definitely creeped out by the follow up. Kid Flash could see them whispering to each other and looking around at the two entrances to the warehouse. 

Suddenly, there was a very audible, but not necessarily loud, electronic sizzling noise that came from what had to have been the first object that hit the wall down the way from them. Kid looked over to the spot but wasn’t able to see anything. He knew immediately what it was when he could hear the nano robotic drones packed into the crates in the warehouse crumbling from their ‘resting’ formation, into what he assumed would just be piles of temporarily useless metal. 

As soon as the closest crates began making metallic jostling noises, the warehouse went suddenly dark. Flash decided this would be good time to play a little prank of his nephew. He leaned over so that his mouth was almost touching the boy’s ear and whispered, “He’s here!” in the creepiest, horror movie voice he could come up with, and he would never be able to forget the scream that came next. Flash was laughing so hard, that had to be one of the funniest things of all time. To have heard that ‘scared little girl’ scream come out of his eighteen year old nephew, was very satisfying. He only stopped giggling when the skylights above the captors and the wall of the warehouse next to them simultaneously exploded.

Kid Flash looked up as shards of glass rained down upon the group of robbers, and saw a large dark form rain down with them. He only had the focus to see Batman throat-punch a guy before his attention was thrown to his left where Robin was standing, having come through the whole in the side of the warehouse. 

He watched as Robin detached two Batarangs and threw them with precision he had never before seen. He turned his head back towards the right, towards Batman, intending to watch the projectiles meet their targets, but was confused when he just watched them disappear into what was becoming a large mass of smoke. He had no doubt they met their targets though, since as soon as they entered the shrouded fight there were two distinct gasps of pain and the sound of two bodies hitting the floor. 

Kid continued trying to see Batman in action, only seeing the smoke billow about and simply hearing high-powered kicks and punches meet their targets. He turned back to Robin when Flash had nudged his shoulder. His eyes met the Boy Wonder’s right as he launched off two more Batarangs, although this time they were both aimed directly at him. He flinched back as he prepared for what would be a painful betrayal by a supposed ally. He winced when he heard the Batarangs meet their soft target, but opened his eyes and glanced down when he had felt no pain. 

He could see both Batarangs barely sticking out of the rope bonding his arms and legs. As he was about to speak up to suggest a more effective method of cutting rope, the Batarangs incinerated themselves along with the rope around them. Kid Flash watched in awe as his bondings merely fell away, and excitedly watched the magic happen again when he heard two Batarangs whistling through the air towards his uncle. This was some amazing technology. Once he and his uncle were free, they were both easily able to take off their inhibitor collars themselves, having been temporarily disabled from the EMP blast.

It wasn’t much longer after that that the Gotham City police had shown up and had hauled away the kidnappers, and taken their crates of nano robotics into custody. Flash and his protege, and Batman and his protege had slipped away when the first of the police arrived. Standing atop a small parking garage, they finally had time to speak.

“It seems like you two had a really good plan going for you,” Batman said, biting back a smile at his remark. “But, unlike the two of you, Robin and I are a well-oiled machine, capable of pulling off any plan, but we generally like to make sure we actually have one before we begin.” Robin smirked at Kid Flash, who was looking somewhat defensive.

“I think pretty much the whole league knows that I’m the most unorganized person on the team, so it shouldn’t be much of surprise that I didn’t have a fully formulated plan,” Flash responded, albeit calm and relaxed, not seeming defensive in the least. 

“Well, I guess you do have a tendency to just _run_ into things,” Batman said, while holding in a laugh. His eyes met Flash’s and they both burst out laughing. “It’s good to see you Flash, it’s been too long,” Batman said, finishing his statement by pulling the Flash in for a short but firm hug.

“It’s really good to see you, too Bats,” beamed Flash. “And Kid Flash, you haven’t formally met Batman or Robin, so, this is Batman and Robin.” Flash suppressed a giggle as Kid Flash just stared at Batman.

Kid Flash held out his hand, and Batman took it, shaking firmly. “It.. It’s g-great to, uh, f-finally meet you, B-Batman,” Kid managed to get out before dropping his hand and lowering his head to avoid Batman’s intense gaze. 

“It’s quite nice to meet you as well, Kid Flash,” Batman chuckled. “And Robin, you already know Flash…”

“Robin stuck out his hand for Kid, who took it reluctantly. “It’s really whelming to meet you Kid Flash. I’m looking forward to seeing you actually in action, whenever that may be.” Kid Flash looked up from the floor to see a beaming Robin, so he felt the need to at least not be dead inside from meeting Batman.

“It’s really nice to meet you, too. I’ve heard a lot about you from Flash, and it was awesome to see you in action,” he breathed, shining a bright smile for Robin now that he was managing to regain his composure. 

“Well,” Flash began, “I do have to get Kid back, he’s got summer school, and he has a lot of homework he needs to do this weekend.”

Kid Flash blushed lightly at the mention of his summer school, and looked over to see Robin barely containing a giggle. “It was nice to meet you, both. Thank you for saving us, good night!” Kid nearly choked in his hurry to get the words out.

“Uh, yeah, good night!” Flash mused, noting his flustered protege. Without another word, Flash and Kid Flash shot off towards Central City, surely arriving in their home hundreds of miles away before Batman or Robin could ever reach the manor. 

“Kid Flash sure is an interesting character, don’t you think?” Batman commented.

With the lightest tinkling of a blush creeping out from under his mask, “Yeah,” was all Robin could manage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's lots more that I have planned for the future chapters. Just so you know, it's looking like this will be the shortest chapter out of all of them. Lots of fun things planned, so if you enjoyed this please leave a comment or if you have any constructive criticism I'd love to hear it!


	2. The One With The Fundraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Kid Flash argue over a failed mission, eventually leading to blows. Later, Dick Grayson and Wally West attend a Wayne Enterprises fundraiser, unaware of each other's secret identities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I hope that it's alright. If anyone has any constructive criticism I'd appreciate a comment! Thanks!
> 
> Additional note: It was this past summer that I had planned out the timeline for the chapters and different events throughout this story, so whenever it refers to a date, it's referring to the 2016 calendar year, unless I've stated otherwise.

Mount Justice  
Aug 27, 4:47am EST

Recognized: Robin-B01, Kid Flash-B03

The familiar, computerized female voice rang out the announcement of the arriving team members, but the words were almost completely drowned out by the argument going on between the two boys who had managed to arrive first.

“You’re kidding, right?” Robin said, quite baffled. He kept walking towards the living quarters. “You’re saying it’s my fault that we got caught?” he tossed over his shoulder, “You’re crazy.”

“I’m crazy?” Kid Flash snorted in disbelief, eyes growing wide as he followed close behind. “We got caught because you did that same stupid crap that you always do: you disappear when no one is looking and then we can’t find you and spend way too much of our time trying to find you. You disappeared back there, and we were all looking for you!” Kid Flash’s volume was steadily growing, getting higher than what would be considered an ‘inside voice’, and the cave was not helping, echoing almost every word they spoke.

“It’s not my fault that I was the only one actually trying to complete the mission! You know, the reason we actually went there in the first place? You do know that there are reasons why we go out and do what we do and go where we go, right?” Robin mocked, sarcasm practically dripping from his question.

“You left us when we were supposed to work as a team. We have been a team for almost a month and yet you still keep on doing the same crap! This isn’t you and Batman working on some job where you both can give creepy stares and know exactly what you both have to do! This is a team, and we need to communicate!” Kid Flash nearly exploded, aggravation ebbing its way into his mind.

“You didn’t even know what to do, what we were there for. All we had to do was sneak inside the comm. station and copy the Cadmus logs on their systems! That’s not hard. I could’ve done it on my own. I went off to do it quickly so we could just get in and get out. How was I supposed to know you are completely unable to be sneaky, and that you would trip an alarm on a stealth mission?” Robin threw his hands up in the air as he finished talking, exasperated. 

The two arguing boys had only made it as far as the center of the training room, now stopped and facing each other, ready for their impromptu showdown. 

Recognized: Superboy-B04, Miss Martian-B05, Artemis-B07, Aqualad-B02

The loudspeaker sounding off the arrival of their teammates was lost on the two arguing boys, both so engaged in their argument to notice almost anything around them. As they both kept hurling insults, slowly moving off topic and to just pretty much any demeaning thing they could think of in an attempt to get the upper hand, the rest of the team just walked right past them, as if they weren’t even there. 

The others were sick of both of them. For the rest of the team, their mission having been compromised, and eventually becoming a failure, was a combination of Robin sneaking away and Kid Flash angrily and carelessly searching for him. The objective of the argument between Kid Flash and the Boy Wonder was lost on their despondent teammates, as they could see that no matter the outcome, they would gain nothing overall. 

Superboy and M’gann slunk away towards her room, hand in hand and small smiles gracing their faces, while Artemis was forcefully rummaging through the pantry, simultaneously looking for something to calm her growling stomach, while attempting to bring her ever present frustration with her two certain teammates under control. 

Finding nothing to eat, and still angry, she huffed, slamming the cabinet door and turning on her heel, stomping off to her room. Kaldur, meanwhile, was simply standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking on at his arguing team members’ quickly devolving standoff.

Robin was giving nearly all he had. He was mad, almost furious, as Kid Flash was calling into question his skills and abilities. It’s not that he didn’t like Kid Flash, in fact, he found him to be quite entertaining most of the time, but he really knew how to get under Robin’s skin.

“I may not have a superpower like you, but you can sure as hell believe I can take you down,” Robin practically spat his words, angrily adding, “easily.”

“Ha!” Kid Flash faked a laugh. “That’s if you could even hit me. I move so fast I could dodge anything you threw at me,” he paused, a smirk making its way onto his face, “and then I’d come at you, and you’d be down for the count before you could count to two!”

“Really?” Robin questioned sarcastically. “If you’re so sure that’s how it would go down, why don’t you prove it?”

As Robin’s words hung in the air, Kaldur could almost physically feel the tension. He didn’t want his two teammates to be fighting, verbally or physically, but he decided against intervening. Choosing instead to let it play out, knowing it would be over faster than it began, and the thought formed in his mind that that could be the perfect way for this argument to be put to bed.

“Are you serious?” Kid Flash asked, incredulously, eyes scanning Robin’s motionless figure. “You want to fight? You don’t even have any superpowers, I’ll crush you! You really want to do this?”

A small, almost unnoticeable smirk crossed Robin’s face, though gone nearly as fast as it had come. Kid didn’t notice, but Kaldur sure did, and he knew exactly how this was about to play out. Perhaps one of the first ‘team rules’ Aquaman had taught him was that, no matter what, you do not want to cross a bat. Aquaman had told him from personal experience, long before the days of the Justice League, when he had gone behind Batman’s back. His lifelong mentor had told him to avoid being at the end of a bat’s rage, because it will only end badly, for yourself. 

No matter how hard Aqualad tried, he could never get Aquaman to share exactly what it was that had transpired between the two League-ers. Whenever he would bring it up, Aquaman would only respond with, ‘Batman and I put that to bed a long time ago, and I swore to myself I’d never talk about it again.’ 

Aqualad reluctantly pulled himself out of his memories with his King, knowing he needed to focus on what was about to go down. He was going to have to write a report, after all.

“Yeah, I want to do this,” Robin snickered, lowering his hands to have one waiting on either side of his utility belt.

“Fine, let’s do this. And I don’t want you to hold back,” Kid Flash laughed for a moment, “I’d actually like a challenge.”

While nothing could ever provoke Robin into violence, thanks to Batman’s constant, rigorous training, he figured that this would be as good a time as any to launch his attack. He had had plans swirling in his mind from the moment he and Kid Flash began arguing, and he had selected his favorite, and then perfected it.

In one quick, seamless motion, Robin grabbed what he wanted from his utility belt where both his hands had been waiting, and thrusted his arms out to launch his plan into action. Both arms swung out in wide arcs, and he released twelve precisely aimed Batarangs.

Kid Flash may be able to run as fast as well, a flash, but his mind was a completely other matter. He seemed to be able to process only one thing at a time, and would slowly make his way down his mental list. So as soon as Robin had sent the Batarangs whistling across the room towards him, his mind quickly forgot Robin as he went into ‘dodge’ mode. 

As he watched the projectiles soar away from their sender, he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he watched them quickly spread out, with almost all seemingly just tossed out from Robin, as if he didn’t even want to try. Only one seemed to actually be aimed well enough to be able to hit him, in what had only confirmed his unspoken theory that, yes, Batman is a great hero and can do almost anything, except teach someone how to do what he does. 

As he processed this single incoming attack, determining when to move out of the way, he failed to notice the other eleven projectiles that Robin had thrown, all impaling the training floor between them, in what would have appeared to any of the other team members as just Robin not paying attention, or not trying to aim, and simply throwing out projectiles, hoping one hits. 

And, while most others would be unable to see the formation the other projectiles had created, Kaldur could see clearly what Robin had meant for it to be, and somehow managed to contain a laugh as he stole a glance at the Boy Wonder, who stood back, simply smirking as he watched his plan unfold. And as bad as it may have sounded, Kaldur was really wishing he had some popcorn.

Kid Flash was able to sidestep effortlessly, his gaze following the single dagger-like object fly past him and end its journey jutting halfway out of the wall. He laughed, long and hard, before he spoke. “You’ve got to be kidding! Man, I guess Batman’s just not a good teacher. So, I guess this means it’s my turn, right?”

Before waiting for an answer, Kid Flash was speeding across the training room, his eyes dead-set on Robin, who stood idly by, seemingly waiting for Kid to kick his ass. 

And, right as a wide smile was forming on Kid Flash’s face, he was on the ground, seizing in pain, the only sound besides a high pitched buzz being Robin’s horrible cackle.

Robin grinned at his handiwork, deciding to wait just one more second before deactivating his trap. He wanted Kid Flash to eat his words, but he didn’t want to put him in the hospital, after all. He sighed as he tapped a command on his wrist bound computer, watching as the field of electricity his Batarangs had created quickly faded away. 

Robin looked over in Kaldur’s direction, having known he had been watching this little showdown, and he was elated to see the team leader completely beside himself, laughing uncontrollably on his hands and knees. Robin had to admit he was pretty proud of himself for that plan. 

And although it was quite wasteful, having used eleven electric Batarangs for his trap, it had looked so cool to see the large Bat symbol he’d set up sparking and glowing with electricity right in front of him. And, despite the waste, he was thoroughly pleased he had finally made Kaldur laugh. He was just a bit too serious for Robin’s taste, so it was good to see him laugh.

He turned back to Kid Flash, seeing him roll over onto his back, gripping his stomach. Robin sighed, taking some pity on the speedster. He quickly made his way over, kneeling beside Kid’s almost motionless form. Without a word, Robin slid an arm under his back, slowly pulling him into a sitting position, then quickly sliding his other arm under Kid’s knees and standing to his feet.  
Kid wanted to try and protest behind carried, especially bridal style, but whatever statement he was going to make came out as just quiet mumbles. 

Robin, taking Kid Flash’s hushed ramblings as an ‘okay’, turned and carefully made his way to Kid’s room, having to be wary to not hit Kid’s head on any walls or doorways. He easily pushed open the door and, crossing the room, gently set Kid Flash down on his bed. 

Deciding it would be weird for him to wait any longer, Robin let out a near silent ‘good night’, and moved to make his way out of Kid’s room. He reached the door and quietly made his way into the hall, slowly closing the door behind him. Letting out a small sigh, he turned and walked down towards his own room, feeling pretty exhausted. The next thing he knew, he was in his own bed, quickly slipping off to sleep.

——————————————————————

Mount Justice  
Aug 27, 2:37pm EST

Robin woke slowly, his phone’s ringtone pulling him from his slumber. Groggily sitting up and harshly rubbing his eyes, he turned to grab his phone from where it lay on his nightstand. Looking at the screen, a nice wall of notifications greeted him, all saying “Missed call from Kid Idiot”. He was a bit surprised that Kid had called him at all, but nine times? That seems a bit excessive, even for Kid Flash. 

Groaning as he swung his feet over the edge of his bed he quickly stood, slowly making his way across the room to his bathroom, just managing to fix his hair and turn the water on to brush his teeth when a hard knock rapped on his door, nearly startling Robin. Setting his toothbrush back down and turning the faucet off, he walked back into his room before shouting, “What?” at his door.

There was a small silence before a muffled voice replied through the door, “I had thought you were awake. I’ve been trying to call you, and knocking on your door, but you’ve been sleeping like a rock.”

So Kid Flash had called him a bunch of times, and now he was at his door. Robin made a quick decision, though it was easy, as he could only really see one option. Making his way towards his door while quickly swiping his sunglasses off his desk and sliding them into place on his face, he turned the lock and opened the door. Opening his mouth to speak, Robin turned to face an empty hallway, words caught in his throat. 

Grumbling and retreating back into his room, he closed and locked the door before turning around, almost letting out a scream as he was startled by what he saw. Kid Flash was just sitting there, waiting on his bed, looking at him patiently.

“God, KF. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you move that fast. I didn’t even see you come into my room,” Robin let out, his heart rate returning back to its regular rhythm as he leaned back against the door, his eyes focused on the ground.

When Kid didn’t offer any response, Robin looked up from the floor, seeing Kid Flash still sitting on his bed, motionless, his head hanging. Pushing off from the door, he stepped a little closer.

“KF? Are you okay?” Robin questioned, becoming a bit more concerned as his friend stayed motionless and silent. As his concern grew, he stepped a bit closer, pulling his desk chair over to sit directly in front of Kid Flash. 

“Hey,” Robin gently started, “I’m sorry for being so aggressive last night, I went a little overboard and it wasn’t really called for. I’m really sorry.”

More silence.

“Look, it’s just, you really know how to get under my skin, and I know it was my fault too for the mission tanking, but I didn’t want you to have the satisfaction, and I’m really sorry I, uh, you know, electrocuted you. I knew that it wouldn’t kill you, if that makes you feel any better.” Robin rattled off, stopping and taking a big breath.

Sighing before continuing, “KF, please, I’m really sorry. I don’t want you to be mad at me. I know we fight sometimes but we still have fun together.”

“Yeah. We do,” Kid Flash finally said, his voice a bit hoarse.

“Oh good!” relief flooded Robin. “I was afraid you were never going to talk to me again.”

“I was thinking about it,” Kid started, “but I couldn’t go through with it. You are one of my closest friends. And, I’m sorry, too. I know that it was what you did that led to our failure,” Kid paused to smirk at Robin, having lifted his head, “but I did go looking for you, and I was not stealthy, at all. And I shouldn’t have been egging you on when we got back. I deserved to get my ass kicked, though I’m not sure if to that extent is what was called for.” Kid Flash finished, flashing a kind smile at Robin.

“Yeah, again, I’m so sorry,” Robin insisted. “Although, maybe now this’ll have set a precedent, of sorts. You finally know that I could take you down, in one strike no less. So maybe tone down the cockiness, and the ‘you aren’t as good as me because you don’t have superpowers’ routine.”

“Oh my god of course, I’m so sorry I said that, Robin. You know that you are an important part of this team, and we couldn’t function without you. I just say those things because,” Kid Flash paused, “I’m-I’m a bit jealous.” Kid winced as the words left his mouth.

“You’re jealous, of what exactly?” Robin questioned, feeling as if he wasn’t seeing the words almost spelled out for him.

“I don’t know. You.” Kid said dejectedly. “You don’t have superpowers and yet you could take down probably everyone on the team. I have superpowers and yet I still can’t even come close to getting on your level.” Kid Flash flinched away from Robin, as if he was afraid Robin would lash out at him.

“KF, you don’t need to feel that way. You are incredible,” and at that moment an idea came to Robin, “and you know what? You want to get on my level?”

Kid turned and looked at Robin, a glint of hope in his eyes.

“How about you start training with me? The biggest part of doing what I do, the way I do it, is because of how Batman trained me over the years. And, I could do the same for you, if-if you want to, that is,” Robin trailed off, his voice disappearing as he went.

“You’d really want to train me? I can be pretty bad, let me tell you.”

“Yeah, I do. And I know you don’t do ‘school’ very well, but this isn’t regular school; this is fun school, and you’ll actually enjoy it,” Robin reasoned.

“Alright fine, but I’m not doing some scary Bat regimen like nine hours of working out seven days a week or something,” Kid Flash added, knowing Robin could go a bit overboard.

“Well, I know you pretty well, so I was thinking we’d only do like two hours on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. How does that sound?” Robin asked.

“That sounds great,” Kid beamed.

“Awesome,” Robin responded, “and I’m glad we’re all good again.” He held his fist up towards Kid Flash, waiting.

“Me, too,” Kid said, smiling before lifting his arm and meeting Robin’s fist with his own.

——————————————————————

Gotham City  
Sept 10, 8:06pm EST

Dick hated this part of what Bruce called his ‘celebrity persona’. He hated having to keep up appearances and go to the stupid fancy dinners, and the stupid fancy galas, the stupid fancy balls, and he absolutely despised having to ‘mingle’ with the elitist upper class of Gotham, especially when he didn’t have a mask he could hide behind.

Dick could, more often than not, get out of the black tie events and be able to stay home, or even better, go be with his team, but this was a fundraising event hosted by none other than the Wayne Foundation. He knew there’d be no getting out of this one. He stole a glance at the full-length mirror mounted by his door as he headed out to leave. This was one part that was okay with him. He very much enjoyed dressing up, and he looked damn good doing it, too. 

His crisp blue eyes were practically magnified by the aqua-like hue of the button-up shirt he had underneath a black tie, matched with his blazer and slacks. He did look really good, and most of that was thanks to the stylists who had picked everything out for this evening for him, mostly so that when the pictures of him get posted he doesn’t look any less important than the wealthy elite who will be surrounding him. He was the adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne after all, so feigned elitism came along with the territory. 

He exited the Wayne Manor with a soft, “goodbye,” to Alfred, along with a solemn look exchanged between the two. Dick knew that Alfred understood his point of view, and he appreciated the time he had brought it up to Bruce. But, after Bruce shut him down, he wouldn’t dare raise the issue a second time.

He and Bruce took separate limos to the event, seeing as Bruce had to be there many hours before the venue had even opened its doors. Dick sighed, collecting his thoughts. He had to prepare himself for all the old, rich people, had to dust off his fake smile and snobbish attitude. 

At these events, there was seldom an attendee younger than forty, and the ones that were closer to Dick in age, were always much younger, very consistently being no older than ten. Well, that won’t be entirely true for tonight, at least, as he’d been informed the day prior that Bruce had a colleague who would be attending with his nephew, who was only two years older than himself. So that’s something he could look forward to.

The limo arrived, pulling into the semi-circle driveway and pulling Dick out of his thoughts, stopping directly adjacent to the entrance. Through the tinted window he could see the journalists and photographers quickly grabbing their cameras, hastily getting ready for Dick to make his big evening debut for the media. 

His door was opened, and he let a small sigh go, before putting on a big smile and stepping out, right into the near-blinding and seemingly strobing lights of the cameras. He was thankful that he had been dropped right at the entrance so he could simply hurry inside and escape the cameras.

Dick felt the need to at least find Bruce, to let him know that he had arrived. And finding him was a much easier task than Dick had thought it would be, as his gaze swept above the heads of the guests and quickly locked eyes with his step-father, who was in his tux slightly bent over, leaning on the wrought iron railing of the second floor balcony. Dick broke off the stare, knowing he would lose eventually, and quickly looked for some sort of staircase to get him to the veranda-like second floor.

He ended his halfhearted search almost immediately, having decided that Bruce knew he had arrived, so there wasn’t much else to tell him. Instead, he turned and set his sights on the bar. He knew he wasn’t twenty-one, and even though he was positive the bartender would serve him whatever he asked for, he knew full well that if there was even a drop of alcohol in his drink, Bruce would swoop down out of nowhere and drag him off to the manor. 

How did he know that that would be Bruce’s reaction? Because of the first, and only, high school party that Dick had attended. He had been there for a few hours, drinking only soda. But, as soon as he decided he wanted to try taking a shot, Bruce was standing behind him before Dick had even set the shot glass back down. Bruce had dragged him away, and he had been grounded for the remainder of the school year, with the only exception being his duties as Robin. 

Pushing the awful memories from that time out of his mind, he made his way over to the bar, navigating through the labyrinth-like mess of the wealthy elite. As he made his way through the crowd, he kept overhearing guests bragging amongst each other about the latest sports car they purchased, or showing off their newest piece of jewelry, having seemingly forgotten that the purpose of their gathering tonight had been to raise money for the Wayne Foundation, not to give them a platform to gloat about their wealth.

Quickly sidestepping out of the path of a half-drunk attendee, he had finally reached his destination, stopping and leaning against the bar with his head hung low, merely taking a moment to try and calm himself and collect his thoughts. After a few moments, he let out a near silent sigh, and lifted his head to look at the bartender. 

“Hi, could I just get a glass of water, please?” Dick asked politely, tilting his head ever so slightly and putting on a small, reserved smile. He was well aware that the bartender was not one of the wealthy citizens of Gotham, but he could still go talk to a reporter, so the fake personality stayed up and intact. And it wasn’t that it was hard to fake it, seeing as he had done it so frequently and so often it had become like a second nature, but merely not being able to be his true self sometimes caused the slightest bit of irritation to bubble up inside him. 

The bartender responded almost silently, mumbling something Dick didn’t catch and then giving a curt nod as a look of nervousness came over him. He turned quickly, and almost ran the ten or so feet towards the glasses. Dick had to suppress a smirk. There were a few things he did enjoy about his celebrity persona, and this was perhaps number one: having people recognize him and freak out to cater to whatever needs he may have. 

He knew it wasn’t that they were afraid of him, because of the sweet ‘personality’ he exuded, but because they knew his step-father was Bruce Wayne. It was common knowledge that if Bruce Wayne wanted you destroyed, it would be over before it even began as you would watch, helplessly, as he came down on you with the full force of Wayne Enterprises. So, justifiably, people would go out of their way to not get on his bad side.

The bartender returned, once again nearly running the length of the bar, coming to a sudden stop in front of Dick. Seeing his name tag, Dick made a point to remember his name: Kenneth.

“Here is that water you asked for, Mr. Wayne,” the bartender croaked out, quickly setting the glass down on the bar in between them, then hurriedly straightening out his uniform.

“Grayson,” was all Dick offered in a response, ready for some mild entertainment.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Wayne but, I’m afraid I don’t understand. Could you repeat that for me?” Kenneth managed to get out, unsure of where this conversation was headed.

“It’s not ‘Wayne’. That’s my step-dad. My last name is ‘Grayson’,” Dick responded, carefully watching the young man’s face as an emotion that looked like a cross between extreme nervousness and petrifying fear took over his features.

“I-I-I, um, I’m so sorry, Mr.-”, but Dick cut him off, already having had his fun.

“It’s totally fine,” he started, flashing a caring smile, continuing, “and you don’t need to freak out. Most people just assume it’s Wayne, so you’re fine; it happens all the time. And I’m not going to like, have my step-dad destroy you, or whatever it is you look so afraid of,” pausing again to let out a small chuckle, “I’m not like all the rich, snobby kids you must get in here.”

Relief flooded Kenneth’s face, and he visibly relaxed, his entire body having been tense with fear. “Well, that’s very nice to hear, and, again, I’m so sorry for that,” he replied, then tacking on at the end, with heavy emphasis, “Mr. Grayson.”

“It’s quite alright,” a small giggle escaping Dick’s lips, “and I’m sure I’ll be back later for more water.”

“Of course,” Kenneth concurred, thinking about possible consequences before adding on, “after all, these events can be rather dry.”

“Oh. My. God.” was all Dick could get out, only slightly louder than a whisper.

“Oh, gosh!” Kenneth started, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be so informal, please I-” but he was interrupted by Dick giggling, incredulously. In his mind, he knew this was wrong. Dick was well aware that this was not how his well-mannered, prim and proper Richard Grayson was supposed to act, especially in the presence of so many elitist people, but he couldn’t help himself. He was thankful that the self-absorbed wealthy class was talking so loudly with each other so that his giggle wouldn’t be heard by many, but there was one person in particular he didn’t want to hear it, at least in this setting.

His giggle not calming, but rather growing, first into a full-blown laugh, and then quickly into a cackle. As soon as the cackle began, loud and clear and very reminiscent of a certain sidekick, he rushed to cover his mouth with both hands, still not having the capacity to force himself to stop laughing, all the while the polite bartender was smiling from ear to ear, watching Dick break down, managing somehow to suppress his laughter when Dick couldn’t. Now that man was a professional.

Dick had almost completely gotten himself back to normal when he felt a finger tap on his shoulder, surprising him and almost immediately bringing his mood down. Although, he didn’t know why he was shocked, seeing as nothing got by Bruce, and Dick accidentally letting out a ‘Robin’ cackle at a high-class event was definitely not something that Bruce would brush over.

Sighing mentally, he turned to face him, ready for whatever disappointed looks and low-toned comments he was about to receive, opening his mouth in mid-spin in preparation to defend himself, when his eyes were met with a body that was significantly smaller than Bruce’s, and a face that was entirely different as well. In almost an instant, his mind had comprehended the situation, realizing that this was not Bruce coming to discipline him, but rather some guest who felt the need to talk to him.

“Uh, hi! It’s great to see someone here actually close to my age,” the boy breathed as relief flashed on his face. Dick realized this boy couldn’t be more than one or two years older than himself. Though he could tell this wasn’t his usual ballgame, like it was Dick’s. He looked too awkward, standing out amongst the regular crowd, besides having his untamed dark orange hair going every which way, and wearing a suit with different pieces clashing with one another. And, while he did look a bit unkempt, Dick had to admit he was pretty cute.

“Yeah, there’s generally about one, and that’s usually me.” He said, somewhat jokingly, but there was a hint of bitterness in his words. He cleared his mind of that thought and stuck his hand out towards this new person, “My name’s Dick.” At that the boy grinned, while Dick just rolled his eyes, though a small smirk played at his face. “And who might you be?”

“Oh! Right,” he started, quickly grabbing Dick’s hand and shaking it for only a moment, “My name’s Wally West, and I’m not actually some rich kid from around here, mostly because my bank account barely has three digits, but also because I live in Central City,” Wally finished, looking nervously at Dick.

“Well, I could tell you aren’t a ‘rich kid’. I mean, have you even touched your hair at all today? It looks a little crazy,” Dick quickly retorted. “and I can’t believe you have less than ten dollars in the bank,” Dick finished, letting out a small giggle at that.

“What! No! I meant barely have three digits before the decimal. Who even counts the two after it?” Wally questioned, crossing his arms in front of him defensively before continuing, “And my hair looks fantastic, by the way.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude,” Dick began, simultaneously noticing how adorable this boy was when he was flustered, yet also not wanting to start off with a bad impression. “Your hair looks perfectly fine. And it’s just my step-dad who counts the decimals, so I guess I’ve just picked that up, too,” he tacked on, with an annoyed smile. “He doesn’t do it because he’s cheap, he just obsesses over the details of everything.”

“Oh. Well, he sounds like he can be a little over the top,” Wally replied.

“For sure he can,” Dick said, smiling, “but it’s never over the top in a bad way.”

“Well, that’s good, at least,” Wally said. “I know I don’t look like a rich kid, but I’d say you definitely do,” he added, smiling.

“But I’m not your average rich kid,” Dick responded.

“I can tell. Rich kids are usually, uh..” Wally petered off, not wanting to offend Dick.

“Usually douchebags,” Dick finished for Wally, “but I pride myself on being a perfectly wonderful person,” Dick said, smiling up at Wally.

“I’d have to say, I agree,” Wally spoke as he was staring into Dick’s eyes. They were so incredibly beautiful, he felt like he couldn’t take his eyes off them. There was something about this boy, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. He was just so warm and inviting.

“Thank you, Wally,” Dick said, smiling with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Wally was surprised by how little it took to get this kid blushing. All he had said was that he agreed with him. Wally was pulled from his swirling thoughts as Dick spoke again, “I really like your eyes, too.”

“What?” was all Wally could manage.

“All I said was that I think your eyes are really pretty. I was just returning the compliment, you had said my eyes were ‘incredibly beautiful’, do you not remember that?”

“Oh, um, I didn’t think that I said that out loud,” Wally admitted, his face flushed a deep red. Now Dick was going to think he was weird for trying to hit on him.

“Well, I think it’s fine that you did,” Dick replied, a small smile on his face. He didn’t want to be around all these snobby adults anymore. He just wanted to go somewhere alone with Wally. Not even to do anything bad, but just so they could be alone and talk.

He painfully tore his gaze from Wally’s and he scanned the massive ballroom, looking for Bruce. In a matter of moments he had found him, still up on the balcony, though in a different spot. He was talking to some guy, and he looked to be one of the younger adults that was present. He looked somewhat familiar, but he didn’t care to investigate that now. Besides, Bruce’s back was to them, so they had the perfect opportunity to slip away, unnoticed. 

“Wally, what would you say if I asked you if you’d like to get out of here? Just go somewhere quiet? Just the two of us?” Dick asked, feeling a small burst of confidence at having the ability to just be himself and not forced to be his ‘celebrity alter ego’ that Bruce had created.

Wally's lips formed a smile as he reached down and took Dick’s hand, looking back up at his face saying, “I’d say that I would really like that, and I’d enjoy that very much.”

“Okay,” Dick’s eyes darted around the room, filled with mischievousness, a small smirk on his face. Then he saw it, an exit into the back hallway. “Then let’s go,” he said, taking a quick look at Wally’s grinning face, using that as permission to take off, stealthily yet speedily making his way towards the door, dragging Wally along behind him.

Wally watched, almost entranced, as Dick managed to pick the lock on the door in a matter of seconds, opening the door silently, and going through. Noticing Wally hadn’t come through the door, Dick glanced back, motioning for him to follow. It was then that Wally had been broken free from whatever spell had kept him mesmerized and glued to that spot. He quickly shook his head then came through the door, with Dick shutting it without a sound.

Barely a moment had passed before Wally had Dick up against the wall, with Wally’s forearms resting on either side of Dick’s head. Wally lowered his head so that they were looking into each other’s eyes, faces mere millimeters apart. Wally waited, just getting lost in Dick’s pools of electric blue, before finally angling his head down to ghost his lips across Dick’s, eliciting a small gasp from Dick.

Only a second or two had passed before Wally was aggressively kissing Dick, moving from his lips to his cheeks, to his neck, finding what he had decided a fine spot to make his mark. Dick finally moved his hands from where they’d been still at his sides, deciding to wrap one around Wally’s back and let the other glide up the inside of his shirt. 

After Wally had determined that that would be a sufficient mark of his on this boy, who he knew he had to have, he moved his mouth back up to Dick’s. Right as lips came crashing back together, Wally moved his hands down, one running itself down Dick’s side and the other going a bit lower and firmly gripping his ass, pulling a small moan from Dick. 

And that’s all Wally needed, taking advantage of the open access, his tongue dove in past Dick’s lips, exploring this newfound territory. It wasn’t until Dick managed to pull away for a second, breathing a heavy, “Stop,” that Wally came to the realization that he had probably taken this way too far. 

He took two quick, large steps back, and started rattling off apologies, as fast as his mouth could move, but a delicate finger to his lips shut him right up, as he looked up from the floor and into Dick’s eyes.

“Wally, you didn’t go too far, I just needed a second because, I just couldn’t breathe,” he said with a small laugh. “You didn’t do anything wrong, I just needed a second.”

Wally’s gaze fell back to the floor as he quickly started, “Thank god, I was scared I messed up and-”

“Wally, stop,” Dick interrupted, a playful smile on his lips, and a devious glint in his eyes. “As I was saying before you starting talking, you definitely didn’t go too far,” he paused, then, gently pulled Wally’s chin up so that they were looking eye to eye and said, “In fact, I have to say, I think we didn’t go far enough.”

At that, Wally’s eyes blew wide. “You really want to-” but Wally was silenced by Dick’s lips crashing on top of his own, forcing Wally up against the wall. It took only a couple moments before Wally realized what was happening and was back at it, matching Dick’s almost animal-like aggressiveness.

——————————————————————

a few minutes earlier, on the second floor balcony of the ballroom

“Hold that thought, Barry,” Bruce said, somewhat tiredly, as he glanced down to see what the alert was that his smart watch had sent him. His eyes had scanned the tiny alert three times before his mind had put together what it had actually meant. “There’s been a security breach at one of the service entrances down below,” Bruce shared, looking quite puzzled.

The tiniest bit of panic crossed Barry’s mind, before deciding he should get more information before he was jumping to conclusions. “Does it let you know which door it is that has the breach?” Barry asked, hoping to seem merely curious, and not like he was hiding something. This was the world’s greatest detective, after all, though Bruce had definitely seemed a bit off his game lately.

Bruce looked back down at his watch and read the alert off in his mind one more time. 

“Yeah, it says that it was the service entrance on the west end of the ballroom, and that end only has the one door,” Bruce sighed as he finished sharing that information. He slowly reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was exhausted, but he figured that that is what happens when you’ve been awake for six days in a row. 

With that new information, Barry was one hundred percent sure that it had been Wally and Dick who set off that alarm. He had seen them talking by the bar, he could see their blushes, and their body language, so he now definitely knew what it was they had gone off to do in that hallway. He had seen them start to make their way over, and so he had rushed to keep Bruce’s attention so they could make it unseen, but now here they are setting off alarms? Barry thought that Robin had been trained better than that, and he knew that he was. Though he could see Dick forgetting some things in his haste.

“Honestly, Barry, this is bit ridiculous, don’t you think?” Bruce complained, closing his eyes and letting a heavy, exasperated sigh loose.

Barry tensed up, unsure of what it was that Bruce was referring to. For all Barry knew, he could be talking about Wally and Dick running off together and setting off an alarm.

“I feel like it’s a bit unnecessary for this to happen at my fundraiser, like, give me break!” Bruce said, dejectedly.

Relief flooded Barry, and he decided he’d take care of the problem. “Bruce, you are clearly exhausted. You just find a seat up here, take a load off, and I’ll go and check on the door, okay?”

“Honestly, Barry, thank you. What would I do without you?” Bruce asked as he fell backwards onto a nearby sofa. When he opened his eyes, questioning why he never got a response, he could see that Barry had already gone to investigate. Letting his mind be put at ease, he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Barry was downstairs, right outside the door, very afraid to open it, unsure of what he may find. He knew that Dick was a modest, respectful person, but he knew Wally would probably be naked already if he could. That kid had no patience. So, he just stood there, staring at the door, afraid to walk through, and afraid to go back to Bruce. 

With a large sigh, Barry closed his eyes and steeled himself for what he may find. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and reached for the door handle. Pushing it open slowly, wanting to give them at least a little time to get decent, if they aren’t currently, he kept inching the door open, until it was open enough to actually walk through, and that’s exactly what he did. Stepping into the hallway it at first appeared empty. Turning around to glimpse the other direction, he flinched, still afraid of what he might see.

Sighing in relief when he saw the empty corridor continued both ways, he stepped back inside the ballroom. At least Wally and Dick knew better than to get caught at some high class fundraiser. He knew that his nephew could be a little impulsive, so he thought it best to send him a text, letting him know that the step-father of the boy he was with would soon be looking for his son. 

Quickly tapping off the words and sending the message, he let out a small breath, and made his way back up towards the balcony of the ballroom, seeing a still sleeping Bruce laying awkwardly on a sofa that seemed just a bit too small for him.

Almost immediately he received a response from Wally. Looking at the text, he read it, then reread it, then reread it again. After comprehending what the implications were, he nearly threw up in his mouth. This kid was going to get them both killed. His nephew had just told him that he and his new ‘friend’ were simply together in a supply closet a few floors down.

Barry hoped to god Wally hadn’t done anything stupid with Dick, knowing full well that Bruce would kill both his nephew and himself if he found out about any of this funny business. He quickly replied to the message simply saying to make sure that Dick’s step-father did not see the two of them together, because he would not be very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hard at work on the third and fourth chapters, and I'm hoping to have the third up by the end of December, with the fourth coming before the end of January! My plan is to have at least one new chapter up by the end of each month, but hopefully a bit more frequent than that.


	3. The One With The Shower Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is in Gotham City to meet with Bruce, and Wally decided to tag along. Later, after a rough training session, a couple of our heroes find solace in the shower.

Gotham City  
Sept 16, 11:18am EST

*Dick and Wally have not seen each other, out of costume, since the gala nearly a week ago*

“Ugh,” Wally sighed, rolling over, with his back to the bed. Sitting up, he took a long look around the hotel room. This isn’t what he had thought Barry had meant when he asked him to join him on a little trip to Gotham City. He thought it would be fun, going out on the town, not sitting by himself in a hotel room for hours on end. Barry had told him that he had some ‘urgent business’ to take care of with Bruce Wayne, something about finishing what they’d started at the fundraiser, but that the two of them would have a ‘fun time’. But Wally was not having fun, he was far from it.

Barry had told him that morning that he was going to a meeting with Bruce, and to stay in the hotel room until he got back. Well, that was over four hours ago. Wally was starving and going a little stir crazy. He made his decision. 

Wally stood up from where he had been sitting, shuffling his way between the bed and the closet, grabbing his shoes and quickly slipping them on. Moving out from his position, he made his way towards the short hallway at the end of the room. Stopping for a brief moment to double-check he had his room key, his hand flew for the door handle, almost violently forcing the door open, swinging it wide. Walking out into the hotel hallway, turning and moving towards the elevators, he heard his room’s door shut. At the sound, he faltered, almost tripping as he stopped to hit the elevator button.

With a cheap sounding chime, the hotel’s elevator doors opened, letting Wally inside. Reaching and pressing the button for the ground floor, he had to consciously make an effort to not continuously jam his finger against it. Soon, the doors parted, the hotel lobby filling Wally’s vision. He smiled happily and made his way out the lobby doors and onto the sidewalk. He was free from that prison, and he could feel the freedom. Taking in a deep breath, his smile fell as he let out a couple coughs. Wally decided freedom didn’t smell as well as it felt.

He turned, walking down the sidewalk, eyes darting around in search of some kind of restaurant. His speed picking up a bit as he could see the buildings around him were all office space, with not a single restaurant in sight. Speed walking as fast as he could without attracting attention, he kept pushing his way down the sidewalk, hunger forcing him on. It wasn’t long before the office buildings began to become less frequent, opening up space for local businesses and government buildings, and yet, Wally still could not seem to locate a place to eat.

Noticing that upcoming on his left was some giant government building, he shifted his entire focus on the other side of the street, hunting for a restaurant. His hunger was starting to be a little painful, forcing him to keep searching. Then, something happened that Wally had never before experienced: he heard someone call out his name, and he recognized the voice, and his feeling of hunger quickly subsided, becoming a low, dull feeling. Stopping immediately, Wally swiveled to his left, and a few paces back, he could see Richard Grayson quickly walking down the steps of the large building, Wally now assuming it was a school.

Dick rounded the corner and stopped directly in front of Wally, speaking almost immediately.

“Hi, Wally!” Dick said, enthusiastically. “What are you doing in Gotham?”

“I’m here with my uncle,” he replied simply.

“Oh, okay. Well, I just got out of school, do you want to do something?” Dick questioned, somewhat fearing a rejection.

Sure! Do you know what you’d wanna do? You’re the one who lives here. What’s something fun to do around here?”

Dick reached out and grabbed Wally’s hand, before smirking and saying, “I know of something we can do.”

Dick started down the street, with Wally in tow, turning sharply down a side street next to his school. Continuing, he pulled Wally in past a pair of side gates, not stopping until the two were inside a boy’s bathroom, the door swinging shut behind them.

As soon as the door was closed, Dick had Wally up against a wall, a hand on either side of his head, while Wally gripped Dick’s waist. Dick smiled, realizing Wally was hesitant to kiss him, despite their romantic rendezvous at the Gala. Smiling back, Wally whispered, “Can I kiss you?”

Staring deeply into his eyes, Dick couldn’t help but smirk as he let out a small “yes, please.” Before he had even finished his statement, Wally’s lips were on his own, kissing Dick just as passionately as he had that night. Only a few moments had passed before they broke apart, gasping for air. 

“You know,” Dick started, breathing deep as he paused, “there’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while now, ever since that night,” he finished, a small grin forming on his face.

“And what’s tha-” Wally was interrupted by his own sharp inhale, as Dick had slid his hand down into Wally’s pants.

“Something like that,” was all Dick could respond before Wally was back at him, making his way from Dick’s mouth to his jaw, his neck. “Thank God today was a half day,” was the only thing Dick managed to get out in between pants.

——————————————————————

“Oh crap,” Wally started, glancing at his phone, “it’s getting pretty late, I have to get going soon.”

“Well, did you want to do anything else before you go?” Dick replied. “I really like spending time with you.”

“Yeah, I’d love to,” Wally started, smiling wide at Dick, “but can it involve us getting food, because I’m pretty hungry.”

“I haven’t had lunch yet, and I know this really good pizza place. That sound good for you?” Dick asked.

“Pizza is always a good choice,” Wally replied. Waving his arm in an arc between them he smiled and said, “lead the way.”

Reaching out, Dick grabbed Wally’s outstretched hand, and pulled Wally to walk alongside him, guiding the two of them out of the school and back to the main road. Once they had been walking for a moment, Wally had expected Dick to let go of his hand, but was excited when he didn’t.

The pair walked down the street for merely an additional couple blocks before they came upon a small red brick building with a bright “Pizzeria” sign. Dick pulled his hand from Wally’s, drawing an almost inaudible sigh from Wally, before reaching out and grabbing the door. Holding it open, Dick made an over exaggerated motion with his arm, smiling wide, ushering Wally inside.

Wally glanced around the restaurant for a moment before leaning over to whisper in Dick’s ear, “They’re really busy. I don’t think we’re going to get a table, at least for a while,” a hint of concern lacing his voice.

Dick just let out a small laugh and smiled, approaching the hostess, with Wally only a step behind.

“Welcome to Lou Malnati’s,” the hostess greeted. “How many for you today?”

“Just two,” Dick kindly responded while reaching down and rejoining his hand with Wally’s.

With a slight blush creeping up on Wally’s face, he turned to face the hostess, asking, “Um, how long is the wait going to be?”

The hostess merely smiled back, responding, “We’ve actually already cleared a table for you and Mr. Grayson, if you’ll follow me.”

Wally turned to look at Dick, who was just grinning. Dick’s smile broke as he whispered, “The perks of being rich and famous, what can I say.”

The pair followed the hostess to a private back room, decorated quite lavishly. She directed them to a booth towards the center of the room, the pair sliding in on either side.

Looking up towards the hostess, Dick offered a simple, “thanks,” as she set down two menus, before walking away.

“Alright, you didn’t tell me your last name was Grayson,” Wally started as soon as the hostess was out of earshot. “You’re Bruce Wayne’s kid, right?”

“Oh, yeah, I am,” Dick started hesitantly. “That’s not a bad thing, right?”

“Of course not! That’s even better!” Wally replied energetically.

“What do you mean? Why is that better?”

“Because, you must know my uncle Barry. He’s here to do some work with Mr. Wayne. That’s why I’m in Gotham City at all!”

It took Dick a moment to properly process this new information. If Wally’s uncle was Barry, and he was here helping Bruce, then that would mean Wally had to be Kid Flash. Dick knew that Barry was here helping Bruce, and he also knew he was The Flash. Why else would The Flash bring some kid to help out?

“Uh, Dick? Are you alright? You look a little pale,” Wally asked with faint hesitance.

“Oh, no, no. I’m fine. I actually do know Barry, he’s a great guy. He always manages to crack off these dumb puns, and I know I’ve seen Bruce smile a couple of times,” Dick replied. “It’s just the relation between the two of you that caught me off guard, having known Barry for as long as I have.”

“Well, I didn’t mean to throw you through a loop, if it’s any consolation-” Wally didn’t have time to finish his sentence before he was interrupted by the sound of his phone getting a text. As he reached for it, he failed to notice Dick reaching for his own phone, having felt it vibrate.

It’s Friday, and you all know what that means. Black Canary is en route for a training session, you all better be there, ready and waiting. - Batman

Wally and Dick each read the text they had received, with Wally unaware that Dick’s message identical to his own. Simultaneously they locked gazes, both starting to speak.

“My uncle actually just texted me-”

“My driver just told me he’s around the corner-”

They both said before stopping and laughing.

“I’ll let you go,” Dick began, “I have to wait for my driver anyway. I’ll see you soon, hopefully,” he finished, before flashing a small smile.

“I’d really like that,” Wally replied, before leaning over the table and giving Dick a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll talk to you later!”

With that, Wally got up and quickly left the restaurant, leaving Dick by his lonesome. He closed his eyes and gripped the bridge of his nose before releasing a long, heavy sigh. The boy that he had been talking to is actually his teammate, Kid Flash. How could he have let this happen? 

Batman is not going to be happy, Dick thought. Having felt that enough time had passed to give Wally a good head start, Dick got up from the booth, stretching before making his way out the back of the restaurant, making his way to that phone booth he had gotten to know so well. 

Recognized: Robin-B01

As the light behind him faded, Robin could see that he was the last of his team to arrive. He would’ve been on time, if he hadn’t just been with one of his own teammates, though Kid Flash didn’t seem to figure it out.

“Thank you for joining us,” Black Canary started, though she wasn’t looking at Robin. She was focused on Superboy, who was currently charging at her. In one swift motion, she had Superboy soaring across the room before landing hard on his back, the sound of his crash echoing throughout the cave. 

This time, turning to look directly at Robin, she said, “Care for a turn in the ring?”

——————————————————————

Mount Justice  
Sept 17, 12:49am EST

Dick sighed, sitting up from where he was laying on his bed, before moving to stand. He winced, as a sharp pain shot down his side. That had been a particularly painful Canary training session, and he now had more than a few bruises to show for it. Making his way toward his dresser, he gripped his right arm, hoping to calm the pain. He quickly gathered together a fresh pair of clothes and his toiletries, before turning and making his way to the door. A shower would do him well. Besides, he needed one anyway, he was practically still soaked in sweat. Opening his door and shuffling out in the hallway as silently as possible, he turned and tiptoed down the hall, finding his way to the showers. He was thankful for his ninja-like skills, having made his way to the showers without disturbing any of his teammates. 

He pulled open a shower curtain before placing his clothes and towel on the bench, turning to start the water. Setting his soap and shampoo down, he reached back and did his best to throw the shower curtain closed, not caring at all how terrible a job he did. Setting his sunglasses down on the bench, he crossed the small stall, stepping into the warm water. Almost immediately his pain began to subside, as if the water was somehow washing it away. He was thinking about his day, about Wally, and a hot feeling began to bubble up in his chest. He slid his arm down his chest before going for his cock. Dick blushed when he realized how hard he had gotten thinking about Wally. He started stroking his cock, mentally undressing Wally in his mind. He began pumping faster, his hand quickly sliding up and down his slick shaft. His free hand moved around him to massage his ass, spending a moment to knead each cheek before going for his hole. Slowly, he inserted one finger, and then another. He paused for just a moment, feeling his asshole tight around his fingers, before he began to pump them in and out of his ass, sending waves of pleasure over him.

He turned his head, letting the water wash over him, soaking his hair and making it stick flat against his head. He stood there, letting the water wash over him while he stroked his cock and fingered himself, until he heard a small gasp. Almost instantaneously his eyes flicked open, one arm shooting out and turning the water off, the other covering his “assets” while his eyes canvassed the room before coming to a halt on the source of the sudden noise.

——————————————————————

Wally slept a lot, he knew that. Another thing he knew, however, was that there was something about a fight that would keep him awake, for all hours of the night. After every training session, every mission, every sparring match, for whatever reason, Wally just couldn’t fall asleep. The day after was always a pain, but Wally didn’t mind it so much in the moment. After the training session earlier all Wally could do was lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about nothing, as time inched by. Most of his teammates had quickly gone to bed, their bodies exhausted from the exercise. Granted, he had heard M’gann get up about a hour and a half ago and get something from the kitchen. Food, he figured.

But he had thought the rest of the team were down for the count when he heard the door across the hall from his, Robin’s door, creak open then quickly shut. He couldn’t tell which direction Robin went in, but he figured out his destination when he heard the faint sounds of running water. A shower sounded really nice right about now, and he knew he wasn’t getting to bed anytime soon, so he figured why not.

He leisurely gathered his things, taking his time to pick out what pajamas he was going to wear afterwards, before heading out of his room and making his way towards the showers. As he entered, he could see the stall that Robin had chosen. It was the one Robin always used. He quickly made his way across the room, to a stall diagonal from Robin’s. He knew he could get in trouble if Robin saw him like this, out of his suit, so he did his best to stay quiet. He slid the shower curtain open, before he began setting down his things and sliding off his boxers, as quietly as possible.

And he was doing a great job staying quiet, until he turned to close the shower curtain and noticed something intriguing: Robin’s shower curtain was only about two-thirds of the way closed. The thought of seeing Robin naked made his heartbeat speed up, and he could feel it thumping in his chest. He watched as Robin swayed in the stream of the water, and Wally felt his chest tighten when Robin’s bare butt swayed into his line of sight.

Now that is a nice ass, Wally couldn’t help but think, as he watched Robin twist from side to side. A really nice ass, he thought, his hand gliding over his already hard cock. He had just started to pump his cock to a nice rhythm when Robin began to rub his ass, before spreading his cheeks and giving Wally a perfect view of his hole. Wally gulped at the sight, his hand picking up a little speed. He watched in awe as Robin began to finger himself, first one finger, and then two. Robin leisurely spun around, letting the water run over his head. The first thing Wally noticed was the massive erection Robin was sporting, watching as Robin was running his hand up and down the shaft. Wally could only pump harder, watching Robin touch himself, until his eyes slid up his body, coming to a sudden halt on Robin’s mask-less face.

Wally’s arm stopped as he let out a small gasp, before covering his mouth with his hands, hoping Robin hadn’t heard him. Wally, of course, was not that lucky, as he watched Robin freeze, before quickly locking eyes with him. It was in that moment that Wally had his suspicions confirmed: he could clearly recognize the sweet face of Dick Grayson from across the room, as a surprised look overtook Dick’s face.

They stood there, eyes locked, for what felt like an eternity, before Robin, or better yet Dick, broke it off, his eyes sliding down Wally’s body and coming to a stop where he was clutching his massive erection. Dick weakly offered a smile before Wally had sped over to his stall, the two standing in a space clearly meant for a single person.

“Hey,” was all that Wally could manage as a greeting, turning his body to more directly face Dick.

“Hey,” was all that Dick could muster in response, gasping slightly as Wally’s hard cock rubbed across his belly, Dick’s own pressing into Wally’s thigh.

Dick leaned up and gave Wally a brief kiss. Stepping back, Dick made a quick judgement call. Looking back up at Wally, he quietly said, “you wanna…” before gesturing with his head toward the bedrooms.

“Absolutely,” Wally responded, hoisting Dick up and carrying him out of the room.

——————————————————————

Mount Justice  
Sept 17, 6:17pm EST

Dick woke up a bit suddenly, as always, quickly taking in his surroundings. This wasn’t his bed, and this for sure was not his bedroom. It was at that moment that he realized his “pillow” was rising and falling, and was definitely the chest of his teammate, Kid Flash. Though right now, he was just Wally. He felt a great weight on his chest, and glanced down to see Wally’s left arm draped across him. As gently as he could, he removed Wally’s arm and quickly sat up.

“Wally,” Dick started, “Wally? Wally!”

With that, Wally’s eyes snapped open as he bolted up in bed.

“Hey, sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Dick apologized. 

“It’s quite alright,” Wally replied with a smile. “What time is it?” Dick reached out and picked his phone up from the nightstand.

“Wow, it’s already past 6pm.”

“Oh no, isn’t the team movie night tonight? It was supposed to start at 6!” Wally realized.

“It’s just barely past 6, we’ll be fine. Besides, it’s not like it’s school, it’s alright that we aren’t going to be exactly on time,” Dick rationalized.

Exhaling deeply, Wally moved to get out of bed.

“Come on, Dick. We better get dressed. I know it’s okay that we are late, but we really shouldn’t miss much more than we already have.”

Scooting to the edge of the bed next to him, Dick replied, “No, I understand. We better hurry.”

The pair quickly stood, both navigating the mess that is Wally’s room looking for their pajamas. Dick found his almost immediately, throwing them on and moving to wait by Wally’s door. Only a moment or two after Dick had finished dressing, Wally was ready to go, the both of them sliding their masks into place before opening the door and making their way to the communal living area, taking a seat together on a single recliner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to address something before someone comments something about it: as this is technically my AU, I have decided that, for the sake of the storyline, some human members of Young Justice (So, Robin, KF, and Artemis) wear masks 24/7, similar to how Robin actually does in the show. This just makes it easier for me, so yeah.


End file.
